powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonexistence
The ability to end all existence. The final version of Nothingness Manipulation and the opposite force of Omnipotence (Infinity/Zero). Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Final Nemesis Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, even abilities themselves, with no protection nor exception of any kind. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point where they never even existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means (except perhaps the user's own power, via negation of the negation). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - and with good reason. More about the power Virtually all powers are based on accumulation : more power/energy/strength, more complexity, higher level. Yet no matter how high one climb, one can never reach the top - because there is none. Accumulation has no maximum. Nonexistence takes the opposite path : ultimate power through absolute simplicity. Contrary to accumulation, reduction has a clear and ultimate minimum. This is what we call "zero". Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the negation of all opposition. Applications Essential : *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Power Immunity (personal auto-negation of any effects) *Ultimate Invincibility (personal auto-negation of any damage) *Absolute Immortality (personal auto-negation of death) *Negative Omnilock (negation of change) *Power Manifestation (guess which one) Offensive : *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxigen) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of regeneration) *Death Inducement (negation of life) Neutralization : *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/energy) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) Positive : *Healing (negation of wound/illness) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Resurrection (negation of death) Practical : *Fligh and limited Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Infinite Supply (negation of depletion) *Morality Negation (negation of good/evil) *Low level Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) 'Manipulations ': *Limited forms of Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Limited forms of Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Limited forms of Subordination Manipulation (negation of opposition/resistance) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *The user cannot manipulate anything, only negate. *The user is immune to the ability, being one with it. *The user may need time and experience to fully master his/her ability. Known Users *The Chaos King (Marvel Comics) *Edamiel Beryl (Anima Beyond Fantasy) *Nemesis (Anima Beyond Fantasy) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *Abysss (Marvel Comics) Gallery '' Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. '' Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers